Someday I Love You
by Blue Ninja Girl
Summary: A multi chapter that shows all the different times Zander and Stevie said "I Love You" to each other. The One And Only ZEVIE!
1. Goodbye And Hello Love

**A/N So, I really liked the reviews on my last one shot, so I though, hey, why not make another story? So, I'm making this short multi chapter. All your reviews mean so much to me, and I thank you. So Please Review, and tell me what you think. And if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me. **

**On To The Shout Outs! **

**-InkHeart4112 Is one of the BEST authors out there! I LOVE her stories, and most people do!**

**-ZevieObsessed2012 Also has some of the greatest zevie stories. Please check her out to!**

**-Yellowstar51 Has an AMAZING Story called Zevie: A Different Beginning. If you haven't already read it, and reviewed, DO IT NOW! It's amazing!**

**Okay now for other Info that's most likely boring you:**

**-I made a Zevie Community, it's where you can see al of the best stories. I need staff, so please PM me if you would like to be one.**

**-Please follow me on twitter: BlueNinjaGirl44**

**-My Tumblr is: Blue Ninja Girl**

**Okay, now to end this ridiculously long authors note, I would like to remind everyone that DECEMBER IS ZEVIE MONTH! Update your stories faster, post pictures, tweet bout it, and obsess over it, ALL MONTH LONG!**

**Oh, and I'm putting the first two times they met in one chapter. Consider this a bad thank you present. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own How To Rock, or the song Someday.**

**Now on to the story:**

1**st**** Time: Goodbye Love**

Zander and Stevie, age 8. They were neighbors and Best friends. There wasn't a day they wouldn't be together. Stevie usually wanted to pull a prank of some kind on Kacey Simon, and Zander being her Best Friend, joined her.

There friendship was unique, and very rare, especially for someone that age. They were always there for each other. Even if what ever they had planned will practically get them killed, if one of them were on it, so was the other. Many people dreamed of having this friendship.

It was a normal summer afternoon, and Stevie was lying alone on the grass. She was humming a beat that was stuck in her head. Even back then she had a love for music.

Music was a thing her and Zander shared. Both loved it with a passion, it's what brought them together. They dreamt of someday having a band. Someday they would be famous, Someday they will be rich, Someday they will be discovered. And Stevie couldn't wait.

Her thought drifted to when they first met, and she couldn't help but chuckle at the memory.

_Flashback_

_Stevie was sitting on a porch swing, reading a book about a mouse who lives in New York. She chuckled as she read about how the mouse had a dream of being famous, but he was too small to be famous, and how someday he would. The book was called Someday. __**(A/N I'm pretty sure this isn't a real book, since I totally made this up.)**_

_For a girl her age, this type of book was perfect. Especially for her, since she wanted to be famous someday to. Suddenly, she saw a huge moving van pull up at the house in front of hers. _

"_Finally" she thought. That house has been empty for a while. Some people got out of the van, first she saw two huge guys, who she assumed were the movers. Then she saw two adults, who were obviously the parents._

_Then she saw a kid her age get out the van, a kid who was holding something that many people would mistake as a tiny guitar. But was in matter of fact a Ukulele._

_Stevie was quite excited seeing a kid her age, since her neighborhood only had newly married couples, and old retired people. It was a boring neighborhood. _

_Her parent got out of the house, and went on to the porch. _

"_Hey Stevie, we have new neighbors. Look, they have a boy your age!" Her Dad said._

"_Yes dad, cus I can't see that myself, even though I was on this porch for the past hour." She said rolling her eyes. Just because she was eight years old, doesn't mean she wasn't sarcastic._

"_Stevie, be nice." Her mother said as she waved to the parents of our new neighbors._

_The neighbors came over to our porch, and the parents were talking about "Adult Stuff" which Stevie couldn't care less about._

_The boy came over to her, gave her a grin, and said, "Hi, I'm the newbie."_

"_Hey Newbie, why do you have a Ukulele?" Stevie asked._

_The Boy just smirked and said, " Cus the Ukulele is the best instrument in the world. And someday I'm going to be famous! But until then, I have to move around a lot with my dad, cus according to him, I'm too small."_

_Stevie just chuckled. " What is so funny?" Uke boy asked._

"_Nothing, you just remind me of a character in this book I read?" Stevie said._

" _Really, what character?" Uke boy asked, taking a seat next to her on the porch swing._

_So Stevie told him all about the mouse in the book "Someday"._

_After she was done telling him, she said, "Someday, I'm gonna be the next big thing."_

_Uke boy just smiled, the said," Someday, we can do it together. We can be Best Friend and Band mates."_

_Stevie smiled, "First, you should probably tell me your name."_

"_It's Zander." He said chuckling._

Back to the present

All of a sudden she felt a body lay down next to her. She looked over at the person she would have to punch for invading her personal space, but as soon as she saw who it was, she relaxed her fist.

"Hey Steviekins." Zander said with a cheeky grin.

"Hey Z, your lucky I saw it was you, before I punched." Stevie said smirking, while closing her eyes again.

Zander pretended to wipe away some sweat, and then said, "Good, I can't risk this face getting hit."

They both laughed, and finally relaxed. They both just lay there with there eyes closed.

"Hey Steves, I have a question.." Zander asked nervously.

"Anything Z, what is it?" Stevie asked while sitting up.

"What would you do if I told you I was moving?" Zander asks, also sitting up.

"WHAT! YOU'RE MOVING!" Stevie Yells.

"What? No no no, it's just a question." Zander says quickly.

Stevie relaxes, then says, "I don't know Z, you can't ever leave me. It wouldn't be the same without you, I wouldn't be the same without you. I Love you Z. You're my best friend! And if you ever do, I'll kidnap you, and make you live in my house."

"I Love You too, Steves. I don't know what I'll do if I moved either." Zander said looking away.

One week later, the last tear that Stevie would cry in a while, rolled down her cheek, as she waved goodbye to her best friend, as his car was driving away.

**2****nd**** time: Hello Love**

Zander was in his new house complaining to his mom, again. " I can't believe we moved again! I'm 16 mom! We can't keep moving! What will I do in Graduation!"

"Zander honey. Please understand. Your dad keeps getting new job offers; it's for the best honey. And I promise we won't move again till you graduate." His mom tried telling him.

"And JUST when I was getting settled in New York, I find out we are moving again. GREAT!" Zander rambles.

"ZANDER! We lived in this city before, remember? You were only eight years old, but I thought you would be excited to move back here."

"I WAS EIGHT! Wait a minute… Why does this place give me so many good memories? Mom?" Zander says.

"Zander we are in Brewster. Stevie lives here." His mom explained to him.

The second she said Stevie, he remembered everything. His tough, cool, music loving, face punching, best friend, who he could never forget about. Even though it's been eight years, he still considers her his best friend. But as soon as all the memories come back to him, he starts to feel bad, since he remembers leaving her, and lying about it. He remembers how she cried, and Stevie NEVER cries.

He hugged his mom and said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so sorry for giving you a hard time, Love you mom."

He quickly ran upstairs, and began planning.

The next day was Brewster High. He was wearing a gray V-neck, Black skinny jeans, a black jacket, and grey converse. And his Ukulele strapped to his back. He went downstairs, grabbed his breakfast, said goodbye to his mom, and went out the house.

He walked to his new school, and on his way, his thought were filled with Stevie. He really did miss her. She was funny, sarcastic, and tough. Just the thought of her made him smile.

He though of how his life was like after he left Stevie, and Brewster. He moved to many places. He moved back to New York, then Florida, then Ohio, then Illinois, and briefly Hawaii and Europe. Then back to his hometown New York, and here he is. Back in Brewster, his favorite so far.

He became a flirt, and a player. He would play hi Ukulele on the streets, still with that dream of Someday becoming a musician. When he'd play his Ukulele, no matter where he went, girls would gather around him, and fawn over him. He was good looking, and he knew that. He was vain, but He was still the best's friend anyone could ever ask for. He dated a lot, had a couple girlfriends, but none were ever serious. As for friends, he had a couple here and there, but none like Stevie. What he shared with her was special. Too special.

He finally arrived at the school, and walked in. He went to the office, got his schedule and his locker combination. He finally found his locker, and got all his books. He wanted to find Stevie, but he didn't have time, since the bell decided to ring at that second.

He quickly walked to his first class, Chemistry, cus it looks bad if you're late for your class on the first day. He speaks from experience.

As he walks into his first class, and sees a middle age women, who is definitely the teacher. He's goes over to her tells her he's the new student.

"Sit over there Zander." She tells him, pointing him to an empty seat, next to this dark skinned girl. She was gorgeous, tall, feminine, just not his type. She looked like those popular girls, which he wanted to stay away from. He's dated a couple; he's learned his lesson. But this girl might be different, maybe.

"Hey, I'm Zander." He says, sitting next to her.

"I'm Kacey Simon." She says winking flirtatiously.

Just then, a girl ran into the classroom, just as the bell was ringing. She hair shoulder length brown hair, with blondish highlights. When he saw her eyes, they were a gorgeous hazel color. The first though that came to him when he saw her was, Beautiful. The second thought was, Stevie?

"I'm so sorry Miss. Brown, it won't happen again." Stevie said, panting.

"It better not. Take a seat." Miss. Brown said.

Stevie went to her seat, and Zander decided this wasn't the best time to talk to her. That didn't stop him from glancing at her frequently, seeing how much she changed. He smiled to himself.

So classes went by, and soon it was time for lunch. So far the only class he had with Stevie was Chemistry. He sighed to himself, and went into the courtyard. He decided, if he had to stay at this school, at least make a name for himself. So he got out his Ukulele, and started playing and singing "Somewhere Over The Rainbow." As soon as I began, girls were surrounding, and fawning over me.

_Meanwhile_

Stevie was having a long and tiring day. She woke up late, and she had to run to school, almost being late for first period. Then she got a pile of homework. So by the time lunch came around, she was grateful. She got her lunch, and groaned while sitting down at her lunch table with her two gamer friends, Kevin and Nelson.

"Why groan grumpy?" Kevin says not looking up from his Furious Pigeons video game.

"Nothing, just a long and tiring day." Stevie says.

Soon, the song "Some Where Over The Rainbow" was heard throughout the courtyard. Stevie looks up from her food, and see the new kid in her Chemistry class. During that class, she caught him glancing at me. Soon thought of him, are running through her head. He's actually kind of cute, but from the way those girls are surrounding him, he also looks like a lady's man. Even Kacey Simon is watching him perform!

And she doesn't need a guy in her life, she tries convincing herself. But He's really talented, she notices. She soon finds herself staring at him. He reminds her of someone. But she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Does Wittle Stevie have a wittle crush?" Nelson teases in a baby voice.

"No but Wittle Nelson is about to get a Wittle bruise." Stevie says threating/copying Nelson.

Nelson quickly hides behind his Gameboy, and Stevie just laughs.

_And Back To Zander_

After Zander finish the song, he bows, and puts his ukulele back in his case. The girls look sad, but soon leave. He smirks, and his eyes soon wonder off to a table, where two boys are sitting, playing some video game. There's also a girl sitting there. He looks at her more closely, and notices its Stevie.

He walks over to her table, gives Stevie a grin, and then says, "Hi, I'm the Newbie."

"Hey Newbie, what's up with the ukulele?" Stevie says back to him.

"The Ukulele is the best instrument in the world." Zander says.

Stevie raises her eyebrows, and then says, "You remind me of somebody, I just can't put my finger on it."

" Maybe the mouse from the book Someday. I just moved from New York, and I have dreams of Someday becoming famous." Zander says copying who Stevie compared him to when they first met.

Stevie's eyes widen, "ZANDER!?"

"I missed you Steviekins." Zander says.

Stevie gets up out of her seat, and tackles Zander in a bear hug.

"I missed you so much Z!" Stevie said.

"Missed you too Steves." Zander said.

Stevie then let go of Zander, and punched him in the shoulder, "I love you Zander, but if you leave me again, I'll kill you."

"Love you too steves." Hugging her again.

While hugging, Zander leans over, and whispers, "Someday, we're gonna be the next big thing."

The first tear since Zander left rolls down Stevie's cheeks. Only this time, it's of joy.

**And That ends the first chapter. So for the first chapter, I put two times they said I Love You, but the next chapters will be shorter, since they'll only have one time. So I hoped you guys liked it, though I know it wasn't that good. So anyways, PLEASE REVIEW, I would love to know what you think!**


	2. Thank You Love

**A/N HEY HEY HEY! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I use my brother's computer to update, and he just moved out so, yeah, life sucks. Anyway, THANK YOU, to everyone who reviewed or actually read my story! Much appreciated baby! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Now on a much sadder note, How To Rock is now canceled. But we can't let that stop us from our beloved fanfictions! No matter what happens in the end, at least we know we have our insane Zevie Fanfictions! **

**Ok, so I know this is a rather long authors note, so sorry bout that. I would like to say every Schneider Monkey out there, please watch the video on youtube called "Project Max". It's Amazing!**

**Please follow me on Twitter: BlueNinjaGirl44**

**Oh, and Whoever has a twitter, follow and tweet DIsrael the writer of how to rock, and thank him for writing such an amazing show. Also tell him what you loved best about it, and how it inspired you.**

**Now I would like to say, this story would be going in order, it is NOT oneshots. And by now, Gravity 5 is formed.**

**Thank you for your patience, and on to my irregular story.**

**3****rd**** time: Fake Love**

**Zander's POV**

I was just calmly eating my lunch, staring at the smoking hot blond. Her name was, umm, Lisa I think. Not so sure. But whatever, I really liked her, she was in my English class, she is smart, nice, sweet, and totally hot! I think… Oh well, at least she's hot.

I feel someone sitting next to me, and I see its Kacey.

She chuckles then says, "You might want to stop staring at her before your eyes fall out."

I look at, Lisa? Then I look back at Kacey and say, "Sorry, she's just so, well, amazing!"

Kacey just chuckled. Kevin and Nelson then came and sat down at the table.

"Pizza soup, again! It's disgusting! Whatever happened to eating without having to worry about getting sick and going to the hospital! I don't even know what this is!" Kevin said

"I know right! Is it Soup, or is it pizza! No one knows!" Nelson exclaims while flipping his hair.

"I eat A LOT, and just about ANYTHING, but there is no way I am eating Pizzoup!" Kevin cries.

"Pizzoup! Love it! Genius! Notebook!" Nelson says while writing it in his notebook.

"Yay! I finally got a word in the notebook!" Kevin exclaims.

Obviously getting annoyed, Kacey cried exasperatedly, "Just go back to Furious Pigeons."

"FURIOUS PIGEONS!" Kevin and Nelson say at the same time while pulling out there game boys.

"How do they do that?" I ask curiously. I then shake my head, and turn my attention back to Lisa.

"Aren't you going to talk to her?" Kacey asks.

I glanced back at Lisa, then looked at Kacey and smirked. "Yes, yes I will."

"Well I'll leave you to it, come on dumb and dumber." Kacey said motioning to Kevin and Nelson.

"Yes Mame." They said while following her.

With that I wiped my mouth, checked myself in my lucky mirror named Steve, and fixed my hair. Then I stood up, and started walking towards her.

I only walked two steps when I saw something run towards me, and knock me down. Now on the floor, I look up and see Stevie on top of me.

"I need you to be my date." Stevie says.

"Wait What?" I ask, super confused. I look around, seeing that Lisa left, but everyone else is staring at us.

Stevie groans, gets off me, and helps me up off the floor.

I shake my head, then say, "Date you, what?"

Stevie sighed and started to explain," Well, my cousin Alice is getting married this weekend, and she's always bragging about how her fiancé is super gorgeous, and good looking. And how he is so talented. And ever since we were young, she always tries to be one step ahead of me, as if it's a game for her. I win a school spelling bee, she wins statewide. She loves to be better then me. She dated many guys in middle and high school. And now she's getting married to a super hot guy. So as I was saying, she and her fiancé came over last night, and obviously she was bragging about him, like he was some sort of prize. I honestly feel bad for the guy though. And so as I said, she came over last night."

_Flash Back __**Stevie's POV**_

_My mother decided it was a good idea to spend some alone and quality time with my "dear" cousin and fiancé._

_So that's why I was in my living room, sitting down while staring down Alice as she was, again bragging about Daniel, her fiancé._

"_So Daniel is super smart. He's going to be a millionaire. Also he is so sweet and musically talented. Aren't I lucky?" She brags while I just scoff._

_Alice scowls, but quickly covers it up with an "I'm so angelic" smile. She looks at me "sweetly", and that's when I knew I was in trouble._

"_So Stevie, who's your date to my wedding?" She asks._

_Daniel frowns slightly and says, "Don't ask that Alice, maybe she doesn't want to say it."_

_Alice smirks and says, "You're right, I mean Stevie probably doesn't have a date, I mean Stevie is to much of a boy to actually get a date. What was I thinking?" _

_Anger over whelmed me, and before I noticed, I replied," Actually, I do have a date, his name is Zander, he's the most good looking guy in Brewster, and he's so amazingly musically talented!"_

_Alice had a smirk on her face, then she replied, "Can't wait to meet him."_

_Oh no, what have I gotten myself into._

**And Back To Zander's POV, present time**

I smirked, "Most good looking guy in Brewster, and amazingly musically talented?"

Stevie replied by punching me in the shoulder, hard. "Oh shut it! I didn't mean it! I panicked!"

"Uh huh, sure." I said, though inside, I kind of wished she really did mean what she said.

Stevie just rolled her eyes, and said," So, will you help me or what?"

I just smiled and replied, "Of course Steviekins. Anything for you baby!"

"THANK YOU ZANDER!" She said while hugging me.

I laughed and hugged back. Then the bell rang. Oh well, time for English. I walked with Stevie to class, put my arm around her shoulders, when I asked, "So what day is it? What time? And am I supposed to dress formally?"

Stevie laughed, but answered, "Ok, so the wedding is tomorrow, Saturday at 6:00 SHARP! I can't be one minute late, or I will hear about it till the day I kill Alice. And yes, you need to wear a tux. You have to look like you want to be there."

"Got it baby!" I say giving her a flirtatious wink.

Stevie mutters a curse beneath her breath, and I just laugh.

I take my arm off from Stevie as we walk into English class.

I take my seat next to Stevie in the back of the classroom. I then see Lisa walking in and laughing with her friends. She looked around the room, and when her eyes landed on me she smiled. Her friend whispered something to her, and Lisa giggled. Her friends nudged her forward, and she confidently made her way towards me.

I smiled to myself, and looked at Stevie, who was giving me a thumbs up under the table. I turned my head back to see that Lisa was standing in front of me.

"Hey Lisa." I say in a cool tone.

"Hey Zander. Can I ask you a question?" She said nervously.

Now if this were Stevie, I would have said something along the lines of ' You already did', which would result in an unserious, playful argument.

But since this was Lisa, I replied, "Of course Baby, anything."

She giggled, and started saying nervously, " Well, I'm not usually straight forward, but you're, different, in a way, that I can't explain, so, what I'm trying to ask, is will you go out with me this Saturday?"

I was smiling, widely, and it was obvious. I didn't even have to ask her, she asked me instead, making me very happy. I was about to say yes, when I turn and see Stevie with a hurt expression.

I give her a confused expression, when I remember the wedding was this Saturday. I mentally groaned. I really wanted to date Lisa, but there was no way I was going to leave Stevie.

"Well?" Lisa asked.

I sighed, the looked at Lisa with a sad expression. "I'm so sorry Lisa. I really want to, trust me. But I have plans this Saturday, which I'm really committed to, and I cant leave my friend just hanging. How about we go out this Sunday instead?"

"Look, if you don't want to go out with me, fine. But you can't turn me down for another girl, and then reschedule another date out of pity. I'm not a charity case." And with that Lisa stormed off.

I had a confused look on my face, but quickly wiped it off, groaned, and put my head in my hands.

"I'm so sorry Zander. Why didn't you just accept the date?" Stevie asked.

"Cause, there's no way I'm going to leave you dateless at your evil cousins wedding." I manage to say, while giving her a sly smile.

Stevie bites her bottom lip, and smiles at me, before turning to her work.

_**Time Skip: After School in the band room**_

The band room was empty, so I was all-alone on the coach strumming my guitar. I wasn't playing anything specific, I was mostly just thinking.

All of a sudden, I feel someone plopping down next to me on the coach, and put there head on my lap. I look down and see Stevie with her eyes shut, and humming to a song. I just smirk and run my hands through her very soft hair.

"Thanks again Zander. I owe you big time." She says softly.

"Wellllll.. I DO have something in mind." I say suggestively, while wiggling my eyebrows.

She respond by punching me shoulder, "Don't push it Z."

Stevie laughed, and said, "You know you need to buy a suit right?"

"You know you need to wear a dress right?" She groaned and hit me with a pillow.

"Ugghh, Kacey is taking me shopping today to find the 'perfect' dress. You might want to go with Kevin and Nelson." She said.

"Do I have a choice?"

She pretended to think, then said, "Nope, not at all."

Kevin and Nelson, followed by Kacey came into the room that second, with Kevin and Nelson loudly and obnoxiously playing there game, and yelling unnecessary threats to the pigeons.

"Take that you, you, you, stinky pigeon!" Nelson said.

"Nice one." Kevin told Nelson, while fist bumping him.

Kacey just sighed, and checked her phone, while Stevie took her head off my lap, and went to go tune her Base.

I groaned, and turned to Kevin and Nelson, " Guys, I need a favor."

Finally turning off there stupid game, they turned to me, with Nelson replying," Sure, what do you need?"

I groaned and turned to Stevie with a pleading puppy dogface. She just smirked and gave me thumbs up.

"ineedtobuyasuitforaweddingia mgoingtowithstevie." I say quickly while mumbling.

"Wait, what? Zander, speak up." Kevin says.

I turn to Stevie, who is obviously very amused.

I take a deep breath and say normally, " I need to buy a suit for a wedding I am going to with Stevie."

"WAIT WHAT!" Kacey shrieked, finally looking up from her phone.

"You're Stevie's date! Awww, but wait, Stevie, didn't you say…"

"Come on, lets go, I need a dress. Bye boys." Stevie said quickly dragging Kacey away before she could finish her sentence.

I just shook my head and turned my head back to Kevin and Nelson.

"So, a date with Stevie, nice." Kevin says giving me a fist bump.

"No man, it's not like that, she needs a date for her evil cousins wedding, so she asked me to PRETEND to be her boyfriend. It's nothing." I said.

"But still man, she didn't ask us, she asked YOU. Obviously she'd rather be your girlfriend." Nelson states.

"What, no. Anyways, are you guys going to help me buy a suit or what?" I ask, trying to change the topic. Do I like her?

"Yeah sure, lets go!" Kevin says as they walk out the room.

_**Meanwhile **_**Stevie's POV**

As I drag Kacey out of the room, she finally stops me when we reach her car.

"Zander is your date to the wedding? Zander? Why Zander? Yesterday you told me you were going to ask out Phil. Remember him?" Kacey rambled.

"Well I was going to ask Phil, but then that night my cousin Alice came over, and she started asking me who I was going to take to the wedding, and Zanders name popped out." I explain to her.

"Oh My God, YOU LIKE ZANDER!" Kacey squealed.

"I do not!" Do I? __

"Uhu, sure. Anyways, lets go get you the perfect dress!"

I roll my eyes, and get into Kacey's car. When we finally get to the mall, Kacey drags me into about 70 different stores, and I tried on about 100000 different dresses.

I groaned while sitting down on a chair, "Kacey, this is hopeless."

"Nonsense, we just have to keep looking, oh my god, this is the dress, try it on know!" Kacey says pushing me into the fitting room. I had to admit, I did really love this dress.

When I came out, Kacey gasped, "Yep, this is definitely the one."

**Back To Zander's POV**

We walked into the mall, and after about an hour, we still couldn't find a decent suit.

"Zander, get over here!" Nelson sceamed.

"Coming, I'm coming." I say, while walking over to him.

"Now this suit is going to make Stevie fall in love with you, even more!" Kevin says.

"Guys I don't like Stevie, Stevie doesn't like me. But I do like this suit."

_**Time Skip**_

It's finally Saturday, and I just finished writing a new, personal song . I was looking forward to the wedding. Though I'm not too excited to finally meet Stevie's whole family, and be introduced as her boyfriend.

I'm just glad her brothers and parents know it's just a scam, otherwise her four brother and father will literally kill me.

After putting on my suit, I went to examine myself in the mirror. I was wearing a dark, navy blue suit, with a white undershirt, and an ocean blue tie.

I smiled, satisfied by how I looked. I then went to my car, and drove to Stevie's house. When I finally arrived, I rang the door bell.

I waited, while shifting my feet, I realized I was quite nervous.

Stevie opened the door and my jaw fell to the floor.

She was wearing a one shoulder stapped purple dress that reached the floor. She had a silver heart locket on, silver studded earrings, and silver bangles as a bracelet. Her hair was tied up in a fashionable bun, with a couple loose strands of hair falling down. She was hot, no beautiful, no gorgeous, who am I kidding, she was all three.

She blushed and I realized my mouth was still wide open. "You look amazing Stevie." I say still trying to find my voice.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She said with a wink. She looped her arm through mine, and we made our way to my car. I couldn't be happier.

We got into my car, and blasted out music. The song What Hurts The Most By Cascada was playing.

Stevie turned up the volume and said," I LOVE this song."

" What Hurts the most! Was being so close! Having so much to say, watching you walk away! Never knowing, what could have been. Not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do!" Stevie sang along.

I found myself admiring her inspiring voice. She sang like an angle.

We soon arrived to the huge plaza in which the wedding took place.

I got out of the car, and went to open Stevie's door.

"Thank you good sir." Stevie said in a British accent as she took my hand.

"You're very welcome Madame." I said, also in an accent.

We laughed with our arms looped together, and walked in.

"Wow." Was all I said. It was a huge plaza, with hundreds of tables lined up. There was a magnificent chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a majestic dance floor. It looked like that wedding cost a fortune.

Stevie shook her head and said, "So typical for Alice. Everything has to be big and to the max. So of course this wedding looks as if it costs as much as all of my paychecks put together, and multiplied by a million."

We just chuckled, "So, are you ready to be introduced to my whole family as my boyfriend." Stevie asks.

"I was born ready beautiful." I said winking. Oh how I wish I wasn't pretending. But I don't like her. Nope, I can't like my best friend. Right?

Stevie dragged me into the crowd of people whom were talking amongst themselves. The ceremony was yet to begin.

"Oh my god, how's my little angle pie." And oldish lady exclaimed giving Stevie a gigantic hug.

Stevie hugged the lady back and said, "Aunt Nancy! How are you? I miss you so much!"

"I miss you to angel pie! I'm fine. And who's this sharp looking young man." Aunt Nancy said.

"This is Zander, my boyfriend." Stevie said motioning to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I say politely.

" Such a gentlemen. I like this boy. Well Stevie, Zander. I must be going. Enjoy the wedding." Aunt Nancy says, and leaves.

"One family member down, about 300 left." I say.

Stevie chuckles, and then squeals. " My favorite cousin Sam is here! I haven't seen her in ages, since she lives in florida."

"Go to your cousin. I'll be fine here." I say.

"Are you sure Z. We can go together and.." Stevie says.

"I'm sure. Go have fun." I say chuckling.

"Thanks Z!" she says making her way over to her cousin.

I laugh, and go over to the food buffet. I couldn't help but think how much Kevin and Nelson would love being here at this buffet. That gets me to start thinking why Stevie would ask me to the wedding. I mean, she could have easily gotten a date with Justin Cole. And I know for a fact she likes Phil. So why did my name come, and not theirs? But I wasn't complaining.

Soon, a blond haired guy came to the buffet table as well. He looked like one of those pretty boy rich jocks, and not the nice ones. Ones that I would most likely hit if I had a chance.

"Hey dude, I haven't seen you before. I'm Jack. The bride's brother. Are you related to Daniel the groom?" The blond dude, Jack said. Of course he's Alice's cousin. Not surprised.

"I'm Zander. Actually, I'm here with my girlfriend, who happens to be the brides cousin." I say

"Really? You're here with one of my cousins? Which one? Let me guess, Linda?" Jack asked.

"I'm here with Stevie." I say.

Jack just laughs, "You're here with Stevie, seriously?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be serious?" I ask, starting to get annoyed by this guys presence.

"Cause, it's Stevie! Never mind, see you later Zander." Jake says walking away.

_**MEANWHILE **__**Stevie's POV**_

I go to my cousin Sam, who was wearing a midnight blue strapless gown, with silver high heels, a pearl necklace, a pearl bracelet, a pearl ring, and pearl earrings. Her curly dirty blond hair was hanging loose pass her shoulders.

"STEVIE!" She squeals, while hugging me. I hug her back tighter.

When we finally let go, I say, "I miss you so much Sam. You look awesome!"

"You too! I miss you as well. How are you Stevie?" She says.

"I'm fine. I can't believe Alice is finally getting married. After all of these years of bragging how her wedding is going to be amazing, here it is. She didn't leave out a single detail." I say.

Sam giggles," So true. Even though Alice has always tormented us, I'm kind of happy for her. Though I feel bad for her husband."

"Same. At least she won't have so much time to torment us." I say. We both laugh at the idea of Alice leaving us alone.

Sam nudges me," Hey, who's that guy talking to Jack at the buffet. I haven't seen him before."

I look and see Zander looking quite agitated while talking to Jack.

I smirk, and say, "That's my boyfriend Zander."

Sam looks surprised, "Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this boyfriend?"

"You never asked."

"Well, he's hot. Why are you always the lucky one?"

I blush, and say, "Who knows? Anyway I better get over there before Zander kills Jack. It was great seeing you Sam."

"You too Stevie!"

_**BACK TO ZANDER'S POV**_

I stand there, still agitated by the previous presence of Stevie annoying cousin.

" Hey Z." I here Stevie saying behind me.

"Hey baby." I respond, smiling.

"So what were you and Jack talking about?" She asks curiously.

"Nothing worth talking about." I respond, putting my arm around her.

We stand there, talking for a while, and before we know it, we are taking our seats, with the ceremony about to begin.

The music starts, And the groom is at the front, waiting for his lovely bride.

Two flower girls are out first, following by the Bride. She was wearing a magnificent white dress, and honestly looked really good, and happy. I would have commented on how amazing she looked, if the most beautiful girl in the world wasn't currently sitting down next to me.

I see Stevie wiping away a tear, as she watches her cousin walking down the isle.

The bride and groom held hands, and the priest began.

Soon enough I heard the only words I recognized, " Do you, Daniel Michael Williams take this young women as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Daniel says confidently.

"Do you, Alice Marie Baskara, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" Alice says happily.

I watch as Stevie wipes away, yet another tear, as she watches her cousin get married to the man of her dreams.

The ceremony is soon over, and people are either talking amongst themselves, or dancing.

"Would you like to dance, Miss. Stevana?" I ask.

"I would love to Mr. Robbins." She replies, taking my hand, and walking over to the dance floor.

I put my hands on her back, and she put her arms around my neck, and lays her head on my chest.

I smiled as I felt her warmth against my chest.

"You know, even though Alice was always so mean to me, I realized I really do love her. I was honestly really happy for her." Stevie said.

"She's your cousin Steves. No matter how much they make your blood boil at times, they are still your family, and you will find they will always stand by you." I tell her, smiling.

"I know, but don't get me wrong, I'm still going to try to kill her, but this time maybe not as threatening." Stevie says, as I just chuckle.

"Look at Alice, there on the dance floor, with her husband. They couldn't look happier. She finally met her match. I wish I could have that someday." Stevie continues.

I sigh, and I tell her something that I truly and honestly meant, from the bottom of my heart," Stevie, you deserve much more then this. Your wedding will be better, greater then you ever imagined. You were always good to others, so you will find a husband who loves you for you. Someone you can call yours. Someone you truly are in love with. Someone who loves you just as much. You will find that person, cause your heart is as big as the ocean. And frankly, I'm jealous of this guy."

I see Stevie smile, and snuggle up closer to me. "Thank you Z. For everything. For coming to this long wedding, and being introduced to everyone in the family as my boyfriend. Thank you for being my friend, and being there for me when no one else would. Thank you for what you just said. I love you Z, I hope you know that."

I smile, and say, "I love you too Stevie. Always."

And with that, we dance the night away, holding each other as if there were no tomorrow.


End file.
